The Pirate Life's For Me
by madie324
Summary: One day raven disapears then pirates attack the city and ravens the captain! now she's in love with the first mate aden. mentioned raexrob A ravenxaden story. Aden Mine! done!
1. Pirates

**The Pirate Life's For Me**

Ch. 1

"Friend Raven," Starfire whispered at her door, "time to get up for the Breakfast."

"Friends! I cannot locate Raven." Starfire said.

"Yeah. When I wake up early she is usually there but today she wasn't." Robin thought out loud.

"We should go look for her." Robin said. "Titans, go!"

They had been searching for weeks. Still they couldn't find her. One day the alarm went off.

"Pirates are attacking the harbor." Robin said rather rushed. "Titans, let's go"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once they got there Robin demanded, "Show us your leader!" They waited until a woman with violet hair started to emerge from the ship.

Starfire gasped. "Raven?"

She was wearing a red bandana tied around her head along with baggy red pants tucked inside red black shoes with a black shirt under a sleeveless jacket. Inside her belt she had a sword in a holder along with wrist bands and a sash.

"Yes Starfire, it's me." Raven replied smoothly. "your probably wondering what I'm doing as a pirate."

"Yes we are!" Robin yelled.

"We are also wondering where you have been." Starfire added.

"Very well. I'll explain." Raven said with a tone they had never scene. "I have been at sea. It all started a few weeks ago. I was at a restaurant when some pirates came in. The first mate came and sat next to me. He was trying to get me to talk to him I could tell. He said 'Do you want to come se my ship?' 'fine' I said just wanting to get away. When I got there and decided to stay because I liked it there. After the first week I moved up to first mate and then captain. We were running out of supplies and no ships were coming for us to loot so we had to loot the city. However, I almost forgot you would come. Just let us take what we need and we'll leave."

"Not a chance." Cyborg yelled his cannon ready.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way" Raven replied. "All hands to combat! Take all the goods you can when your done" she barked.

A few minutes in Raven drew her sword and charged Robin. He picked up a sword off the ground and they started to fight.

"Raven, why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

"I have to" she said.

"No you don't."

"I have to for my crew."

"You could buy it."

"You think I have that money? I need to feed over fifty people!"

"You could get a job."

"Just shut up! Yah!"

"Captain Raven, we are done looting. Waiting for your orders." the first mate said.

She stopped fighting with Robin. "Set sail two pegs west!" Raven barked.

"Sorry I couldn't stay and visit. Maybe we'll meet up again." She teased as she got into the boat.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Robin yelled and slammed his fists on the table. "I don't believe this!"

"Friend Robin, do not be mad she is… happier this way…" Starfire's voice trailed off.  
"I don't care! We need her on the team. She's turning into a criminal…"


	2. POV's

Ch. 2

Ravens P.O.V.

I felt the wind on my face, I heard the splash of the waves on the side of the boat. I closed my eyes and sighed. I could hear the rough voices of my men as they sailed. I slowly reopened my eyes. My first mate, the same person who was in the restaurant, was standing beside me. His name was Aden. "uh…" he said and hurried off.

Aden's P.O.V.

'Dang!' I thought. Why do I always do that. Just staring at her, after all it's not like I like her. There she is again, surveying the work of the others. Stop that! "Pull those ropes tight!" I yelled. "We don't want those sails falling down, now do we?" Raven turned and smiled at me. I blushed.

Starfire's P.O.V.

What is wrong with Friend Raven? They must brainwashing her or threatening her with something! We must help her.

Robin's P.O.V.

"I'm calling Aqualad. Maybe he can see what's wrong with Raven by getting in her mind." "Hello?" Aqualad asked. "Hi, it's me Robin. Raven's gone bad and I was wondering if you could see what's wrong by using your telepathy." "sure… at first Slade put a spell on her to make her a pirate but it wore off. There was something about being a pirate she couldn't understand that made her stay." "Is that all?" Robin asked. "Well," Well what?" Robin said rather impatiently. "She's kind of… in love with the first mate Aden Feron." "WHAT!"

Slade's P.O.V.

This is going better than I thought. Raven is actually being a pirate of her own free will and is in love with Aden so she won't leave! Perfect… 


	3. The Attack

Ch.3

"Titans! We're going out to sea to catch those pirates!" Robin said over the loud speaker.

'Here we go' Robin thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I need to tell her.' Aden thought. 'I need to tell her I love her.'

'What is happening to me.' Raven thought. ' I'm starting to get stronger feelings for Aden. He's more than just my first mate now.'

"Captain Raven! A ship is coming. It's an American ship from Jump City."

"Get the cannons ready and ready a warning shot on cannon three." Raven seethed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I don't get it. Why did she turn bad? Become a pirate? Leave?" Robin thought. 'I love her. No, need her.'

'sob Raven! sob' Beast Boy thought.

' Dude! What happened to Rae!' Cyborg thought.

'Friend Raven must be being forced to do this.' Starfire thought.

"I have them in me sights captain!" Beast Boy said with a solute. "Cut it out BB." Robin replied.

The cannon ball landed with a slosh as it hit the water.

"Dude! They fired at us!" both Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't make me sink you Robin. We're one-thousand miles out at sea. Star and BB may be able to fly but not that far, you'll drown."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You want to bet?"

"Not really."

"Good. I didn't want to prove myself."

"Titans, go!"

"All hands to combat!"

They fought for hours then Raven and Robin fought again and engaged in a conversation.

"Raven you need to quit. You have a problem and we'll get you help just quit."

"No! I'm doing this because I want to! Leave me alone. I never want to see you again! I hate you, despise you, loath you! What other way is there to put it!"

"Harsh…"

Aden was fighting Cyborg now.

"Leave my little sister alone you psycho!"

"Raven is my captain. I wouldn't hurt her… I … love her…"

"Stay away from her!"

"Sink that ship then throw them off ours!" Raven yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Titans had been flying for hours. Starfire carrying Robin and Cyborg riding on Beast Boy who was morphed into a Pterodactyl.

'Dang…' They all were thinking. 'How'd that happen?' "That boat rental place is going to be mad…' BB thought. 


	4. Reward

Ch. 4

The four Titans finally got to land.

"Well, we made it…" Beast Boy said.

"Yay…" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Anybody have ideas how to stop them?" Robin asked.

"No…" the others said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'When will I tell her I love her?' Aden thought.

'When will I tell him I love him?' Raven thought.

They were both thinking about each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's P.O.V.

I still feel uneasy about sinking my friends but they need to leave me alone and that was the only way to do it. I turned on the radio. 'There is a reward for the pirate captain Raven Roth. The reward is five-thousand dollars. She is wanted alive. To get your reward take her to the Teen Titans.' Great. Now I'll have all the ships around here after me. I walked out of my cabin and talked to the crew.

"Listen up! I have just been informed that I am wanted by my so-called-friends. We may be getting a few extra attacks but we can take it, Right?"

"Yes captain!" they all yelled at once.

"Good…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We needed supplies and a ship trying to get the reward for my captivity was coming.

"It's time to get supplies." I said. "Attack!"

We were fighting now. As always I fought with the captain first. I knocked him out cold. I continued to defeat others. Finally most of them were knocked out and a few dead.

"Load supplies! They haven't got me yet now have they?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

It had been nearly a week cense the Teen Titans put up a reward for Raven.

"Why isn't it working?" Robin yelled.

"Maybe they went after her but she defeated them." Cyborg suggested.

Just then the alarm went off. When Robin went to see what it was Raven appeared on the screen.

"I set off the alarm. Listen, I've been attacked enough. Stop."

"Not until you surrender or you get taken in."

"Fine." 


	5. Comming

Raven's P.O.V.

Robin wasn't going to quit until I turned away from the pirate life or was put in jail. I still like Starfire and Cyborg and never liked Beast Boy to begin with but I now absolutely hate Robin. The nerve he has to do that to me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

Another ship was coming for Raven.

"Captain Raven! Another ship has come."

"Thank you Mister Feron." Raven said to Aden.

"Raise the flag!"

"It is the Teen Titans again Captain Roth."

"So Robin, what are you going to do this time?" Raven questioned.

"Were here to take you in!" Robin yelled.

"I sank you once, now what do I have to do to get you off my back?"

"I told you, turn yourself in or leave the pirate life."

All the crew waited for her response. She stuttered at first. After looking at Aden, he gave her a reassuring smile then she replied.

"I will never leave! Don't you remember what I said? I hate you, despise you, loath you! Leave me alone!"

"Raven, your like a sister to me, don't do this." Cyborg pleaded.

"Sorry Cy, you, Star and BB are welcome to join me. The only thing I steal is supplies from other ships."

"They'll say no! Right guys?" 


	6. True Love

Last time:

"… your welcome to join me."

"they'll say no! Right guys?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin waited for the three to respond.

"well?"

Cyborg looked at starfire and beast boy before speaking.

"raven, we all love you very much, but our loyalty is to the team. I don't want to do this but, we have no choice."

"of course." raven replied. "ha!"

Immediately they started fighting each other.

As usual raven fought robin and they started a conversation.

"robin, listen, this is were I belong and if you really wanted to be my friend you would understand that. Why don't you just accept me for who I am? I need to be who I need to be, so let me do just that."

"rae, I can't because, I think, think, I think I'm in love with you."

When robin finished robin stopped fighting, thinking raven would do the same but instead she came at him and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"robin! Can't you see why I'm doing this?" she was crying now and it had started to rain. "I'm doing this not only because I want to but also because I'm in love with someone else! I know you love me and for a time I loved you too but now I love him! I'm not asking you not to love me, just to let me love. I need him near me almost every where I go and if he wasn't there I don't know what I'd do. I'll die without him."

Robin spoke one word. "who?"

After a moment raven pointed to where cyborg was fighting Aden. "him. Aden."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few miutes the titans were on their way. Raven would visit them once a month and they would leave her alone.

"good bye everyone." raven said.

'now.' aden thought. 'it's now or never.'

Aden walked up to raven and grabbed her. She looked startled but before she could say anything, he kissed her. They drew back and they whispered to each other…

"I love you." 


End file.
